


Corruption of Red Strings

by nikkiestt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiestt/pseuds/nikkiestt
Summary: the red strings connected them all.four connected by one.but there's no control.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo nikki coming in (hopefully) with a fic that ill keep up with. if i don't then shit wtf am i doing.   
> ANYWAYS! this fic was based off of @itz_bumbleboo's tiktok. the idea is: what if dream forced the dream team to get back together? this fic will touch on darker topics such as: abuse, manipulation, possible torture, death, and more to be added.

the piano filled the room of dancing individuals. the king and maked man flowed in the middle of the empty room, as the man with the white bandana stood guard at the large wooden doors. A demon on the piano began to spill words, the lyrics of a familiar tune becoming distorted and staticed. 

"my sweethearts piano, its rat-filled," the older man began. "and mine, its infected with bugs." the words came out tired, forced, as red vines connected to his neck. but no, theyre not vines, only strings. strings connecting to the man at the door with the bandana; his son. he, as well, had a red string, maybe more then his father, wrapped tightly around his hands and wrists. 

then, those few strings lead to the king in the masked mans arms. he had more than the other two men combined. he had strings around his neck, his arms and legs, even leading up to his eyes where goggles sat atop his nose. the many strings connected to the three men lead to two hands. two hands from a green cloak, a masked man. 

dream. the most powerful man in the entire server. he had control over all, over every single detail of essempii, every person as well. but he had what he needed now. he had his king, his knight, and his jester. and the discs. he held those as well. 

in fact, the man had every important thing on this server hung on a wall. not just some discs and a pet. EVERY SINGLE IMPORTANT DETAIL. from wars, to executions, to helpful weapons. he had them in his clutches. strung up on that obsidian wall were the following: philzas wings, skeppys diamonds, tubbos bees (yes, all of them), mars, henry, friend, piles of blue dye, jschlatts book of revival, technos armor, quackitys apron, and many, many more items. 

the most important items on the wall were placed in two separate golden frames. mellohi and cat. strung up atop a quartz throne; erets throne. it was unfortunate, how eret had gone out. they were begging for her life, pleading dream for mercy. but, that was long gone in the swoop of a netherite axe. and then the castle and throne was all theirs. 

that was no more worry for the four men, as dream made sure no one could break the spell he had on them. they were his to string around, his to perform with. his perfect puppets held by a string. that was, until a group of two burst into the castle, interrupting the music and dance. 

a sheep stepped inside, her sword swinging left and right with the man in the bandana. the other, a creeper, rushed in and tackled the masked man to the ground, tugging on the red lines while shouting indistinctive words. all that the demon on the piano could make out were two words. 

two words was all it took for him to snap into reality for a short moment.  
"wake up." 

they rung in his mind as the strong control took back over. the soft promises of paradise returning to his ears. bad looked at his black stained fingertips, watching as he began to play the soft, yet twisted tune of fallen down. slowed down to match the mood, but why was he playing this song? what purpose did it serve? dream had a king, a knight, and a jester. what else would he need? 

well. in came another masked man, much taller than the others there, standing a scary eight foot five. they wore a black and white spiraled cloak as his mask portrayed a split. one half was smiling, as the other frowned. now, they had absolutely no red on them, were they against or for dream? 

that question was shortly answered when the person had pulled out a sword and attacked the creeper hybrid. for dream. for his side. sam, he soon learned the creepers name was from the sheeps worried howls, grabbed the boys mask and broke it in half, revealing- 

a boy. no younger than 16. ranboo stood above sam with pure fusha eyes, his jaw unhinged as his body began to shake and he suddenly disappeared. purple particles floated in the place he had been a minute ago, then he suddenly appeared behind sam and attacked, his sword jamming into the golden chestplate. it broke, and the blade had been stained red. 

the boy stood, grabbing his mask before running to get the sheep next. he jumped, pinning the pirate before cutting her neck straight open. he dropped to the floor next to her, very obviously now asleep. 

and then his hands stopped the melody. 

his piano isnt rat-filled. 

its more then that. 

its corrupted.


	2. Visions of Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to help, bad stays the night with ranboo.   
> but an unexpected turn of events lead to a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAAAAAAH PART 2 POG!!!   
> today, i offer you angst. tomorrow? we'll never know.   
> but yes hello hi, this chapter is kinda dark pls continue carefully!! it will also be kinda bbh centric, ft 3 others but you won't know until you read hehe 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO:

he kept watch of the enderboy, wanting to make sure he made a healthy recovery. it had been two days since the attack, and dream only kept the place guarded all around at all times. george, the king, had been locked into a room, as well as sapnap, the knight. bad, the demon and jester, was locked up as well, but had more free range as he requested to look after the young boy. 

ranboo never woke up, even after the multiple days. but, bad made sure to keep him company, only leaving to get himself food and water. the creeper and sheep have made many more attempts to return, claiming they were going to "save the three men" from dream. but why? dream was their best friend, and for george, his lover. bad didnt want to leave. when the sheep had managed to sneak in one night and find the room he and the boy were in, bad had been awoken by the sounds of a sheeps belt. 

"wH- hello?" he spoke quietly, white eyes still only just opening to the darkness of the night. he took a minute to take in the surroundings, his eyes getting used to the dark of the room. "i.. intruder!" bad shouted, but was quickly silenced by a fluffed hoove. 

"no, no! shh! im not here to hurt you or your friends. i just want him for now. sam and i- oh, my name is puffy by the way, if you didnt remember- sam and i will work on getting you and the other two out tomorrow. sound good?" the sheep, or now known as puffy, spoke to the demon quietly and softly. she obviously had no rude or evil intentions, but should he trust her after seeing everything go down only two days ago. 

"why should i trust you? you tried to hurt us! you sparred with my son! i cant let you take this boy, i vowed to stay with him until he woke up." bad replied to puffy, standing from his spot in the chair as his black and spiked tail began to wrap around the females leg. he tugged, making her slip and drop the young boy on the ground. neglected for a moment, bad rushed to pick ranboo up and place him on the bed as puffy struggled to stand up. 

bad growled, his red tipped horns beginning to poke through his hoodie as he towered over the other. "now, miss puffy. you are going to leave. this boy stays here, with me and our happy family. get out."

puffy stood, looking up at the demon as he snarled and showed his teeth in dominance. she let out a soft sigh, carefully unwrapping bads tail from her leg and putting a hand on the faint red lines covering bads neck. bad relaxed for a moment, looking as she pulled out a shear. he tilted his head as the smaller brought it to his neck and attempted to cut at the red strings. 

they broke, harsh metal cracking in half as a red glow came from the strings and bad let out a howl of pain. he fell to his knees, grabbing his neck and tugging on them as if it would relieve any of the pain. it only made it worse. bad was soon on the floor, rolled onto his side and panting in pain as soft smoke arose from his neck. he whimpered and wined, grabbing onto puffys pant leg. why? why was he to live this life? puffy was suddenly next to him, soft hooves rubbing his back as she moved to bring his head into her lap while he struggled. bad let out choked sobs, holding onto the thighs beneath him as she let her hooves through his soft brunette hair. he was in pain, choking and crying. the stinging so harsh he began to lose consciousness. 

and then, he did. everything was black, until he saw a short man with blue freckles.   
skeppy.   
bad looked across the darkness to see him, skeppy, the only one he had since the egg. skeppy looked mad, but why? did he do something? then, the man spoke up.  
"you've got to go with her, bad. shes trying to help you escape." then, there was a bright red glitch, and screams of agony. the boys blue clothing turned red, and his blue freckles had suddenly disappeared.   
he spoke again.  
"save yourself like you couldnt save me."

a loud bang came from behind skeppy. bad blinked, and he was suddenly facing the egg. the vines grabbed at him, but he could not move or scream. shutting his eyes tightly, bad looked up and he was back.

back home in his bed, next to ranboo and with puffy watching worriedly. she saw and sat up to face him, seeing the way his chest moved up and down at a rapid pace. "are you alright, bad?" she kept her tone low and gentle as to not startle him. bad looked her in the eyes, putting a hand onto ranboos shoulder and he snarled once more before letting words slip out of his mouth.

"who are you?"


	3. Blue and Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george wakes up in the middle to the sounds of bads crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!! I USUALLY WRITE WHILE IM IN SCHOOL AND I FORGOT TO FINISH.  
> ANYWAYS LONGER CHAPTER POG!!!!!

warmth. it was all he could feel now. a strange homey feeling crept up his body as he took notice to the sleeping figure beside him. a mask was placed on the bedside table, a crown sat next to it. looking at the figure with his heterochromic eyes, george stared down at his lover. was it truly love if the only thing received was confusion and pain? he never knew such pain could come from his limbs and head.

george knew not to disobey at this point, dream would go to the extents of harming the others around him for george to listen. for george to actually pay attention to dream and obey. obey. that was a strong word used around here. dream used it at least 50 times a day, never catching a break from watching the torture sapnap and bad had to endure. this kept george in line, knowing he could be treated the same.

in fact, george had never been told why bad and sapnap had been acting so strange, as if things were back to the way they were before the wars. george knew something was wrong, though. dream had control over the three of them, but in what way? mind control, manipulation, what the hell had it been? 

he needed answers, so he carefully slipped from the large king sized bed and made his way to the doors. thats when he heard the screams from down the hall. bad. he was screaming in pain. but, dream was asleep? why had he been screaming? what was going on? george rushed to the door, peeking in to see puffy holding him close and whispering softly into his pointy ear.

seeing the woman again reminded him of better times. better times before they grew up. better times when they were all children. bad, and puffy, and sam. they would gather at the park and let the boys play. george and sapnap always being chased by dream while callahan was off picking flowers for alyssa, and foolish threw sand at people.

he missed his brother and father. callahan was only younger by a few months, and sam had raised them since they had been orphans. it was the same ordeal for his two friends. sapnap was born within flames, or so bad tells them, and dream had been a captive on another ship when puffy swooped in to save him. 

he missed that. but now wasnt the time to reminisce about past memories. george watched as puffy ran her hooves through bads soft, yet sweaty, hair while he whimpered and winced in pain. what had happened, and why was puffy even here? his eyes shifted to the bed, where ranboo laid asleep. george never understood why dream had always had an interest in ranboo. he was just another kid.

george had zoned off for a moment, trying to connect dots. dream liked ranboo, a whole lot actually. but why? was it the fact he was an enderman, or maybe because he has close contact with the end? or.. was it the-

puffy had stood up, moving the now unconscious badboyhalo to lay on the bed next to ranboo. george kept her eyes on him, making sure she doesnt try to take the younger boy. instead, puffy takes a seat in a large chair next to the bed, picking up a book on the bedside table and beginning to read outloud, a habit she gained from raising her boys. 

george softened, sitting down at the corner of the door and listening in to the soft, quiet words puffy spoken from the fantasy book. of course it had been one about fairy tales, puffy reading the one about the little mermaid. it was calming, strangely enough since puffy had been an intruder only a few minutes ago. 

a loud gasp erupted from the sleeping man, his breathing irregular as he sat up and curled in on himself. george peeked inside, seeing how the oldest was sobbing into his knees. puffy rushed to calm him down, eventually getting there as she sat back in her chair. bad gave her a look of- anger? confusion? he couldnt read it exactly until three words came out of his mouth.

"who are you?"

he was growling, a protective hand over ranboo. what had happened? was bad okay? george peeked in a bit more, ultimately falling in the door. he fell onto his face, letting out a soft 'oof' before seeing both of the others in the room looking at him. 

"uHm- hey, miss puffy.. how have you been all these years? you dont look a day over- uh- 25-?" george stumbled out, mentally cursing himself for stumbling and falling in during such a tense moment. bad had been startled, and physically changed into more of his demon face, but gave george a softer look. 

"george, how did you-" puffy began to speak, quickly being cut off by a harsh growl from bad.

"shes an intruder, get pandas and kill her!" bad snapped, sharp teeth snarling at the sheep woman. he kept hands over ranboo, protective, but why? what was so important about a 16 year old enderman boy with amnesia?

oh. it finally hit. dream had been manipulating ranboo into working for him since he couldnt remember. 

"bad, calm down. its alright. shes not here to hurt anyone, i think shes here to, uh, help us-?" george added with a small question, not actually knowing why she was in the castle. she gave a nod to the brit, smiling carefully before turning back to face bad, who had calmed down just a little.

bad turned between the sheep and the brit, then to ranboo. he was still asleep, peacefully passed out as the three conversed. bad turned as the door creaked open, fear spiking in his eyes once he saw who it was.


End file.
